Rigorous and efficient electromagnetic modeling of interconnects can be achieved through incorporation of appropriate surface impedance models into the boundary-element discretization techniques such as MoM. To be useful the model must be accurate in the broad range of frequencies spanning from DC to tens of GHz, applicable to the conductor cross-sections with both small and large thickness-to-width ratios, computationally efficient, and also easy to retrofit into existing MoM solvers.
A variety of surface impedance models have been proposed in the past as described in the following documents:    1. J. D. Morsey, et. al., “Finite-Thickness Conductor Models for Full-Wave Analysis of Interconnects With a Fast Integral Equation Method,” IEEE Trans. on Advanced Packaging, vol. 27, no. I, pp. 24-33, February 2004.    2. J. Rautio, et al., “Microstrip Conductor Loss Models for Electromagnetic Analysis,” IEEE Trans. on Microwave Theory Tech., vol. 51, no. 3, pp. 915-921, March 2003.    3. F. Ling, et. al., “Large-Scale Broad-Band Parasitic Extraction for Fast Layout Verification of 3-D RF and Mixed-Signal On-Chip Structures,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., vol. 53, no. 1, pp. 264-273, January 2005.    4. A. W. Glisson, “Electromagnetic scattering by arbitrarily shaped surfaces with impedance boundary conditions,” Radio Science, vol. 27, no. 6, pp. 935-943, November-December 1992,
The above mentioned requirements have not been satisfactorily met thus far by the above noted documents and this consequently motivates the on-going quest for more efficient and accurate models.
Other prior art references relevant to the present invention include the following.    5. C. R. Paul, Analysis of Mulliconduclor Transmission Lines, Ch. 3, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., Toronto, CA, 1994.    6. D. DeZutter, et al., “Skin Effect Modeling Based on a Differential Surface Admittance Operator,” IEEE Trans. Microwave Theory Tech., vol. 53, no. 8, pp. 2526-2538, August. 2005.    7. S. M. Rao, D. R. Wilton, and A. W. Glisson, “Electromagnetic scattering by surfaces of arbitrary shapes,” IEEE Trans. Antennas Propag., Vol. 30, pp. 409-418, May 1982.    8. K. A. Michalski and D. Zheng, “Electromagnetic scattering and radiation by surfaces of arbitrary shape in layered media, Part I: Theory,” IEEE Trans. Antennas Propag., Vol. 38, pp. 335-344, March 1990.
Any documents referred to in the accompanying specification are hereby incorporated by reference.